1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an apparatus and a method for providing a virtual API for a web-applicable mashup service, more specifically to an apparatus and a method for providing functions that are not provided through an open API, which is provided by a web server, by having these functions implemented in a virtual API.
2. Background Art
Mashup refers to creating new software, service, database, etc. by combining open application programming interfaces (API) provided in the web.
However, the information (e.g., data, content, service) provided through the open API may have limits or may not contain required information.
Accordingly, a new method is needed to obtain required information regardless of provision of relevant API by the website in order to develop various, creative mashup services. Moreover, in order to provide user-friendly information, the obtainable information should be what the users want and find valuable, rather than what the providers want to disclose, and non-web-based application programs should be also utilizable in the mashup services.